staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Lutego 2003
Plik:Tvp1 logo.gif 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 Wiadomości 8.10 Prognoza pogody 8.15 Woronicza 17 8.30 Ogrodnik Pankracy (4): Bardzo przydatny mały przyjaciel - serial animowany 8.55 Jedyneczka - pr. dla dzieci 9.20 Budujemy mosty - teleturniej dla dzieci 9.40 Animowane bajki świata: Złota Jabłoń 9.55 Bajeczki Jedyneczki 10.10 Twarda gra (22/26) - serial obyczajowy 11.00 Szansa na życie - felieton 11.15 The Lost Secret (28) - język angielski dla średniozaawansowanych 11.30 Krew życia (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 W drodze do Unii - program publicystyczny (powt.) 12.45 Klan (875) - telenowela (powt.) 13,10 Lokatorzy: Dziwna para - serial komediowy (powt.) 13.40 Wykrywacz kłamstw - talkshow (powt.) 14.10 Brawo, bis! (2) - serial komediowy 14.35 Maciek, rower i ekonomia -felieton 14.50 Narodziny (1/24): Bielinek kapustnik - serial dok. 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Gdzie jesteś, Paititi (2) - rep. 15.35 Otwarte drzwi - magazyn katolicki 16.00 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.20 Moda na sukces (1838) - telenowela 16.45 Raport Netia K2 - Jedynka na dachu świata - cykl reportaży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy Express 17.30 Gość Jedynki - wywiad 17.40 Klan (676) - telenowela 18.10 Forum - pr. publicystyczny 19.00 Wieczorynka: W krainie czarnoksiężnika Oza 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport; Prognoza pogody 20.15 Portret - thriller, kanad.-ameryk. 2002 21.50 Zawsze po 21 - magazyn reporterów 22.20 Czas na dokument: Przełamując ciszę - film dokumentalny 23.00 Monitor Wiadomości 23.20 Plus minus - magazyn ekonomiczny 23.50 Seans na źyczenie: Bophel - dramat obycz., USA 1993 1.45 Zakończenie programu left 07:05 Studio urody 07:15 Złotopolscy; odc. 107 - Pies ogrodnika; telenowela TVP 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom; Maurycy i Hawranek; Mały pingwin Pik-Pok 08:00 Szpital na peryferiach; odc. 15/20 - Ciąża; serial prod.czechosłowackiej 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; magazyn tym Panorama: 9:00, 10:00, Prognoza pogody:9:30 10:10 Ryzykanci; reality show prod. USA stereo; powt. 11:00 Ferie z Dwójką; Biały smok; 1986 film fab. prod. polsko-amerykańskiej; reż: Jerzy Domaradzki; wyk: Christopher Lloyd, Dee Wallace Stone, Soon-Teck Oh, Christopher Stone 12:30 30 ton! - lista,lista- lista przebojów; stereo; powt. 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Miami Sands; odc. 104/110; serial prod. USA stereo 14:00 Wieczór kabaretowy z bólem głowy; stereo; wyk: Kabaret Elita 14:50 I ty możesz zostać św. Mikołajem cz. 1; reportaż 15:25 Maszyna zmian; odc. 5 -Słodkie mandarynki; 1995 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Maleszka; wyk: Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Izabela Kołodziej 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:25 Złotopolscy; odc. 486-Kajdanki; telenowela TVP 16:50 Szansa na sukces; Bogdan Łazuka; stereo 17:50 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:53 Pogoda 19:00 Jeden z dziesięciu; teleturniej 19:25 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie; magazyn kulturalny 20:00 M jak miłość; odc. 118; serial TVP 20:50 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 21:45 Chłop Europie nie przepuści, zastanowim się, a jużci; "Spódnica"; felieton 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:26 Pogoda 22:35 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino; Królowa aniołów; 1999 film fab.prod.polskiej /za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Mariusz Grzegorzek; wyk: Gabriela Muskała,Mariusz Jakus 00:20 Wieczór artystyczny; Królowa Aniołów; reportaż z realizacji filmu 00:45 Zakończenie programu left 6.30 Czerwony pies Clifford (1/40) - film animowany 7.00 Tęczowy domek (7/40) - film animowany 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Prognoza pogody 7.45 Fakty 8.00 Kowalski i Schmidt 8.30 Kurier 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Siedem szczytów (8/18) - film dokumentalny 9.30 Kurier 9.35 Prognoza pogody 9.40 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (13/17) - film fabularny 10.30 Kurier 10.40 Prognoza pogody 10.45 Telekurier - magazyn 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier 11.40 Prognoza pogody 11.45 Z Wałęsą na rybach 12.10 W wielkim świecie 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Wielkie eskapady (16/22) - film dokumentalny 13.00 Wielkie eskapady (17/22) - film dokumentalny 13.30 Kurier 13.40 Prognoza pogody 13.45 Agrobiznes - magazyn rolniczy 14.00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 14.30 Kurier 14.40 Prognoza pogody 14.45 To jest temat 15.00 Słoneczna włócznia (1/13) 15.30 Kurier 15.40 Prognoza pogody 15.45 Fakty 16.00 Pogoda 16.05 Europa tu 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Prognoza pogody 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Kowalski i Schmidt 17.30 Kurier 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Rozmowa dnia 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.20 Pogoda 18.25 Super Trójka 18.30 Kurier regiony kultury 18.40 Prognoza pogody 18.45 Czas na bajkę 19.00 Ojczyzna polszczyzna 19.30 Kurier sportowy 19.40 Prognoza pogody 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier - magazyn 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio pogoda 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel - magazyn europejski 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Fakty - Wrocław 21.55 Sportowe fakty 22.00 Pogoda 22.05 Fakty komentarze 22.15 Patrol Trójki - magazyn policyjny 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Sport 22.55 Studio pogoda 23.00 Shoah (2/4) - film dokumentalny 1.10 Hotel Du Lac - film fabularny 2.25 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|150px 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Mumia Niania (11) - serial animowany (powt.) 7,30 Tajemniczy rycerze (1) - serial animowany (powt.) 7.55 Rodzina zastępcza (121) - serial komediowy (powt.) 8.25 Strunlk Teksasu (180) - serial sensacyjny (powt.) 9.15 Graczykowie (38) - serial komediowy (powt.) 9.45 Ally McBeal (111) - serial komediowy (powt.) 10.40 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 11.35 Różowa Pantera - serial animowany 11.45 Kachorra to ja (94) - telenowela (powt.) 12.40 Luz Maria (86) - telenowela 13.40 W Imieniu prawa (6) 14.30 Pokemon (124) - serial animowany 14.55 Miodowe lata 4 (52) - serial komediowy (powt.) 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Różowa Pantera - serial animowany 16,20 Kachorra to ja (95) - telenowela 17.15 Idol Extra - program rozrywkowy 18,10 Graczykowie (37) - serial komediowy 18.45 Informacje, Sport 19.10 Prognoza pogody 19,15 Życiowa szansa - teieturniej 20.05 Świat wedlug Kiepskich (59): Egzekucja - serial komediowy 20.45 Samo życie (169) - serial obyczajowy 21.15 Prawo Bronxu - film sensacyjny, USA 1993 21.30 Studio LOTTO 23.35 Informacje, Biznes Informacje, Sport 23.55 Prognoza pogody 00.00 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 0.15 Mapa złudzeń - dramat obycz., USA 1997 1.50 Aquaz Superchat 5.00 Zakończenie programu left 5.35 Kropka nad "i" 5.50 Miłość i nienawiść (80) - telenowela 6.35 Telesklep 7.05 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (93) - telenowela 7.50 Wunschpunsch - serial anim. 8.15 Animaniacy - serial anim. 8.40 Łebski Harry - serial anim. 9.05 Inspektor Gadget - serial anim. 9.30 Tele Gra 10.35 Telesklep 11.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.15 Na Wspólnej (12) - serial 12.45 Usterka - serial dok. 13.10 Animaniacy - serial anim. 13.35 Łebski Harry - serial anim. 13.55 Inspektor Gadget - serial anim. 14.20 Renegat (15) - serial 15.15 Milionerzy 16.00 TVN Fakty, pogoda 16.20 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (94) - telenowela 17.10 Miłość i nienawiść (81) - telenowela 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! 20.10 Na Wspólnej (13) - serial 20.40 Tragedia łodzi podwodnej - film sens. USA-ang. (1997) 22.35 Kryminalne gry - serial dok. 23.05 TVN Fakty 23.15 Kropka nad "i" 23.35 Kasia i Tomek (20) - serial 0.05 Złodziejski duet (6) - serial 1.00 Nic straconego - powtórki programów thumb|left 6.00 Strefa P - magazyn 6.30 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 7.00 Muzyczne listy 7.50 Motomyszy z Marsa - serial anim. 8.10 Gęsia skórka (27) - serial 8.35 M.A.S.H. (22) - serial 9.00 Dziki księżyc (28) - serial 9.55 Zbuntowany anioł (111) - serial 10.40 Biały Kieł (6) - serial 11.05 Zakręcony (6) - serial 11.35 Jets (8) - serial 12.30 Strefa P - magazyn 13.00 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 13.30 Muzyczne listy - mag. 14.30 Teknoman - serial anim. 15.00 Czarny królewicz (47) - serial 15.30 Dziki księżyc (29) - serial 16.30 Hot Chat 16.45 Dziennik 16.58 Prognoza pogody 17.00 Jak dwie krople czekolady (2) - serial 17.30 Miłość i pieniądze (12) - serial 18.00 Zbuntowany anioł (112) - serial 19.00 Ochrona absolutna (3) - serial 20.00 Komisarz Rex (77) - serial 20.55 Idol extra 21.50 Dziennik 22.05 Informacje sportowe 22.12 Prognoza pogody 22.15 Drabina Jakubowa - dramat psych. USA (1990) 23.55 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Rajd Szwecji 0.55 Masquerade (4) - serial 1.45 X Laski 2.15 Muzyczne listy - mag. 3.05 Muzyczny VIP - mag. 3.30 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 3.55 To się w głowie nie mieści TVN 7 6.55 Telesklep 7.10 Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń - serial anim. 7.35 Alf (34) - serial 8.00 W niewoli uczuć (116) - telenowela 8.50 Daniela i przyjaciele (100) - telenowela 9.40 Słoneczny patrol (1) - serial 10.30 Łamisłówka 11.15 Conan (10) - serial 12.10 Przeklęta miłość (73) - telenowela 12.55 Telesklep 14.55 Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń - serial anim. 15.20 Yaiba - legendarny Samuraj - serial anim. 15.45 Słoneczny patrol (2) - serial 16.45 Alf (35) - serial 17.20 Brygada ratunkowa (4) - serial 18.10 Aktualności 18.20 Conan (11) - serial 19.15 Drew Carey Show (60) - serial 19.40 Męskie sprawy (6) - serial 20.10 Zawieszenie broni - film sens. kanad.-franc. (1996), wyk. Jacques Perrin, Michćlle Audette, Gabriel Gascon, Louisette Dussault, Marco Bacon 22.05 Gliniarze na motorach (14) - serial 23.05 Czas odnowy - film kostium. USA-ang. (1995), wyk. Robert Downey Jr., Sam Neill, David Thewlis 1.05 Zakazana miłość - film obycz. USA (1994) 2.40 Drew Carey Show (60) - serial 3.05 Męskie sprawy (6) - serial 3.30 Koniec programu thumb|left|150px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości: 6:05, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Woronicza 17 08:30 Klan; odc. 657 cz. 2 (24 min.); telenowela TVP 09:00 Zgadnij odpowiedz 09:05 Budzik; Spady zimowe; program dla dzieci 09:30 Trzy szalone zera; odc. 12/13-Przemytnicy (26 min.); serial prod.polsko-niemieckiej 10:00 Ujek - Józef Krzeptowski cz. II; reportaż Mieczysława Sroki i Lucyny Smolińskiej 10:35 W krainie wielkich puszcz; reportaż 11:00 Ze sztuką na ty; Anna Seniuk cz. 1; reportaż 11:30 Camerata; magazyn muzyczny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Sportowy tydzień; powt. 12:45 Folkogranie; Leszcze; powt. 13:15 Plebania; odc. 75 (25 min.); serial TVP stereo 13:40 Zielona karta; odc. 18 (26 min.); telenowela dok.TVP 14:05 Święta wojna; odc. 39- Wojna z Estonią (25 min.); serial TVP; powt. 14:30 Pamiętaj o mnie...; koncert życzeń; powt. 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Benefis Karola Strasburgera; cz. 2; powt. 16:00 Klan; odc. 657 cz. 2 (24 min.); telenowela TVP; powt. 16:25 Co Pani na to?; program publicystyczny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:30 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Dzieło arcydzieło 17:50 Budzik; Spady zimowe; program dla najmłodszych; powt. 18:15 Trzy szalone zera; odc. 12/13 - Przemytnicy (26 min.); serial prod.polsko-niemieckiej; powt. 18:45 Światowe Forum Ekonomiczne-Davos 2003; cz.2 19:00 Wieści polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka; Zaczarowany ołówek; odc. 5 -Krążek do bramki (8 min.); serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:59 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan; odc. 657 cz. 2 (24 min.); telenowela TVP; powt. 20:35 Echo Bałtyku 21:05 Plebania; odc. 75 (25 min.); serial TVP stereo; powt. 21:30 Zielona karta; odc. 18 (26 min.); telenowela dok.TVP; powt. 21:55 Ze sztuką na ty; Anna Seniuk - cz. 1; reportaż; powt. 22:25 Camerata; magazyn muzyczny; powt. 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:23 Prognoza pogody 23:30 Forum; program publicystyczny 00:20 Monitor Wiadomości 00:40 997-magazyn kryminalny; program Michała Fajbusiewiczadla dorosłych 01:10 Zgadnij odpowiedz; powt. 01:15 Zaczarowany ołówek; odc. 5-Krążek do bramki (8 min.); serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:57 Sport; powt. 02:02 Pogoda; powt. 02:10 Klan; odc. 657 cz. 2 (24 min.); telenowela TVP; powt. 02:35 Wieści polonijne; powt. 02:50 Światowe Forum Ekonomiczne-Davos 2003; cz. 2 03:05 Plebania; odc. 75 (25 min.); serial TVP stereo; powt. 03:30 Echo Bałtyku; powt. 03:55 Polskie miasta i miasteczka; Busko-Zdrój 04:05 Zielona karta; odc. 18 (26 min.); telenowela dok.TVP; powt. 04:30 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka; powt. 05:00 997-magazyn kryminalny; dla dorosłych; powt. 05:30 Monitor Wiadomości; powt. 05:45 Film animowany dla dorosłych; Koncert 06:00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 06:00 Informacje, Biznes informacje 06:20 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 06:30 Muzyka polska 07:30 Piosenka na życzenie 08:30 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 09:00 Muzyczny relax 11:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - program rozrywkowy 11:50 Komicy występują w Polsacie 12:05 Zerwane więzi - talk show 13:05 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program satyryczny 13:30 Kalambury - teleturniej 14:00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 14:30 Hugo - program dla dzieci 15:00 Szczęśliwa 8 16:00 Fundacja Polsat 16:10 Informacje 16:30 Hot Chat - program publicystyczny 16:45 Dziennik 17:00 Punkt, set, mecz - magazyn sportowy 18:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - program rozrywkowy 18:30 Komicy występują w Polsacie 18:45 Cartoon Network 19:15 Pasmo informacyjne 19:40 Graczykowie - serial komediowy 20:05 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20:35 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy 21:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - program rozrywkowy 21:30 Hot Chat - program publicystyczny 21:50 Dziennik 22:05 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 22:30 Muzyka polska 22:45 Szpital na perypetiach - serial komediowy 23:35 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy 00:00 Informacje, biznes informacje 00:20 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 00:30 1,2,3, śpiewaj ty - program dla dzieci 01:00 Graczykowie - serial komediowy 01:30 Aficionado 02:00 Pasmo informacyjne 02:30 Zostać miss - serial obyczajowy 03:30 Dziennik 03:45 Hot Chat - program publicystyczny 04:00 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 04:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 05:00 Komicy występują w Polsacie 05:15 Bar - reality show left 15.00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 15.25 Calun Turyński w kulturze pierwszych 14 wieków - film dok. 16.00 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: Święto NMP z Lourdes 16.10 Archeologia: Argentyna - film dok. 16.35 Magazyn Diecezji Toruńskiej 17.05 Jakub - film fab. 18.30 Austria - białe szaleństwo - film krajoznawczy 19.00 Rok po roku 16: Apel przeciw mafii - film dokumentalny o pontyfikacie Jana Pawla II 19.20 Ja Jestem z wami 2 - wideokatechizm dla dzieci 19.45 Pokuta karmelitańska - film dok. 20.05 Czarno-biały 23: Natalia Niemen - rozmowa 20.35 Różaniec - część bolesna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: Święto NMP z Lourdes 21.15 Niespokojna dusza - film biograficzny o bracie Zenonie Żebrowskim 21.55 Manufaktura tkacka w Łazienkach Krolewskich 22.05 Kryzysy w życiu człowieka - rozmowa z ks. T. Malkińskim 22.20 Sanktuarium maryjne w Gietrzwaldzie - film dok. 22.50 Drogami Europy: Montserrat left 06.45 Nederland in beweging 06.59 Goedemorgen Nederland 09.00 Journaal 09.10 Nederland in beweging 09.30 Get the picture 09.55 Spoorloos 10.50 De rijdende rechter 11.18 Bij ons thuis 11.47 Na de diagnose 12.25 Opsporing verzocht 13.12 Politieke Partijen: GroenLinks 13.18 Nederland komt thuis 13.57 De mooiste plek van nederland 14.22 Cosby 14.47 KRO: No job for a lady 15.15 NCRV: Dokument 16.00 NOS: Journaal 16.10 AKN: NL Net 16.33 KRO: 2000 jaar christendom 17.00 NOS: Journaal 17.07 TELEAC/NOT: Bij ons thuis over opvoeding en onderwijs 17.35 AVRO: Gezondheidsplein 18.05 KRO: To the Manor born. Engelse comedyserie 18.37 Nederland komt thuis 19.05 NCRV: Man bijt hond. Magazine 19.30 AVRO: Get the picture. Kennisquiz 20.00 NOS: Journaal 20.30 AVRO: Netwerk. Actualiteitenprogramma 21.00 KRO: Tien voor taal 21.50 Het elfde uur. Praatprogramma 22.35 Na de diagnose 23.15 IKON: Factor 23.40 Wilde Ganzen 23.48 AVRO: The bill. Engelse politieserie 00.43 Nacht tv: Netwerk herhalingen left 07.00 NOS: Journaal met gebarentolk 08.00 Journaal met gebarentolk 09.00 Journaal met gebarentolk 12.00 Journaal 12.05 TROS: Lingo 12.30 Lunch tv 13.33 Radar 14.00 NOS: Het Vragenuurtje 16.35 VARA: Heartbreak High 17.20 Politieke Partijen: Leefbaar Nederland 17.30 Twee Vandaag 18.58 TROS: Lingo. Woordspel 19.28 EO: Afslag UMC Utrecht. Medische programma's 20.00 TROS: De leukste thuis. Homevideo-filmpjes 20.30 Gemeentebelangen. Nederlandse satirische-comedyserie 21.00 TROS Krimi Siska. Duitse krimi. Afl.: De hel is ergens anders 22.05 EO: Beschuit met muisjes 22.35 NOS: Sportjournaal 22.50 Studio Sport Vak M 23.40 Journaal 00.05 TROS/EO: Twee Vandaag 00.50 NOS: Journaal en Sportjournaal left 07.00 Z@ppelin 09.00 De schatkast 09.15 Wat ’n vondst 09.35 Teletubbies 10.00 Tweenies 10.20 C’est a toi 10.30 Belvedere 11.00 Toekomstdossier 11.15 Wat en waar is wiskunde 11.30 Mijlpalen: Natuurkunde en techniek 11.45 Z@ppelin 13.00 Journaal 13.05 Sportjournaal 13.15 B&W 13.42 Kassa 14.12 Het Lagerhuis 15.00 Vet vmbo 15.40 Verbeter de mensch 15.53 Politieke Partijen: SP 16.00 TROS: The making of Science fiction 16.33 AVRO: Pippi animatie 16.58 Zipzoo: Coördinaat X 17.30 KRO: Kindertijd 18.00 NPS: Sesamstraat 18.15 VPRO: Villa Achterwerk 18.30 NPS: Het Klokhuis 18.50 NOS: Jeugdjournaal 19.03 RVU: Terug op de werkvloer: Hotel op stelten 19.35 VARA: B&W. Praatprogramma 20.05 Frasier. Amerikaanse comedyserie 20.30 NPS/VPRO: Andere tijden. Geschiedenismagazine 21.05 VPRO: White teeth. Engelse serie. Afl. 3: Zorgen om Millat 22.00 NOS: Journaal 22.20 NPS/VARA: Nova Haag vandaag. Actualiteitenprogramma 23.15 VPRO: R.A.M. 00.37 How do you want me? 01.07 NPS/VARA: Nova/ Den Haag vandaag Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Wrocław z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów II z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nederland 1 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nederland 2 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nederland 3 z 2003 roku